By Your Side - HIATUS
by musical.swan
Summary: A mysterious figure meets Hiccup in the woods and tells him that she can end the war between Berk and the dragons. Having felt a strange connection with a certain Night Fury, Hiccup decides to help her. Did that mean trusting her? Did that mean falling for her? Probably not. It certainly did not mean getting caught in war that no one could expect. "I'm always by your side"
1. Unexpected

**AN: Yes, I'm starting another story and I haven't posted another chapter for CC. Forgive me, I'm working on it. This is just a crazy idea I had and why not start it? I mean, this will sorta be the story that I will post another chapter when I am procrastinating or I have writers block because I already worked out the storyline in my head. Yeah, sorry...but I'm not sorry at the same time.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

Well.

Things weren't supposed to go like this.

In fact, this was probably the worst decision Hiccup made in his life.

He had finally shot down a dragon, a Night Fury even! He'd found it in the woods, lying there...waiting for Hiccup to end it. _But of course Hiccup let him go. _He let the key to a better life go. Now what was supposed to happen? Dragon Training. He had to go through it again with other dragons. Why do you say again? Hiccup couldn't kill a dragon. He'd tried. He couldn't.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was starting to turn into his mother. Did he even know that? No. No one ever talked of his mother. She was killed years ago in a dragon raid, trying to protect Hiccup and his father. By killed, I mean taken away. Did they ever find her body? Of course not, that was all Hiccup knew about her. She was taken by a dragon years ago.

But that didn't stop Hiccup growing up into a...hiccup.

He did grow up, yes, but he grew into a scrawny Viking. That scrawny Viking was now walking back to his house. It was dark. It was cold. It was perfect timing for a dragon raid. However, there was no raids tonight thankfully.

"This is just perfect"

Hiccup muttered to himself whilst kicking a stone aside.

"I just let that wretched dragon go. Seriously? Some Vikings manage to drop an axe or miss a shot at a Nadder, but me? I had to let it go didn't I!"

Nearing the village Hiccup stopped walking.

"How do you solve a problem like me?"

He whistled to himself.

"You can't solve a problem like me. I'm unsolvable and not a...Viking"

Not too far away, two figures hid among the shadows. One, resembling a typical dragon and the other...almost a human but not quite. This figure was clothed in pieces of leather, wearing a mask with horns sticking out the sides. This figure carried a staff made from bone and a shield made of dragon hide. This figure talked to dragons. Surprised? You shouldn't be.

"Thydra. You CANNOT be serious"

Said one voice.

"Look at my face. I am serious"

Replied the other, clearly feminine.

"Yeah well I'm sure this is a stupid idea. You've had your head in the clouds too long"

"Not as long as you"

Pause.

"Stop it"

A small smile erupted from the girl's lips. Thydra, as we know her now.

"Come on you useless reptile. This boy can help. I see the spark in his eyes, the same spark she had"

"He's a talking fishbone!"

Thydra sent the reptile an unamused look.

"This is just like last time"

"You and I remember last time very differently"

"Which is why I have faith in him"

"Why do you have faith in HIM after last time?"

"Because if you paid any attention when he was with that Night Fury, he couldn't kill it BECAUSE of that spark"

"You're an idiot"

"And you're a dragon. You ain't escaping it this time, we're going after him"

A large huff came from the dragon, followed by a long sigh. If you need to know anything about Thydra, she is stubborn and a bit bossy...so her friend is most definitely not getting out of this.

Hiccup walked nervously into the training ring. It was still dark and cold. For some reason, he could not bring himself to go home. Instead, he found his feet taking him to where the dragons were locked up. The only dragon that seemed to be awake, was the Nadder. Hiccup admired Nadders. They were fast on their feet and were truly stunning dragons. Slowly walking to the cage, he started talking.

"Hey there"

Hiccup spoke softly. Sighing, he lifted his hand up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Putting his hand against the door of the cage, his breathing quickened. What was he doing exactly?

"You guys can't be that bad, can you?"

No response.

"Everyone says you guys are mindless and have nothing to do except kill. It's driven into everyone's heads. It's not true though...is it?"

No response.

Hiccup sighed.

"I know you took my mother...but we've never given you the chance to see what you really are. They say you are devils, full of lust for blood and hatred for us, but...you just don't seem bad. Like, you don't kill us unless there is a need to. Unless it's your lives that are at risk, otherwise you just seem to take the blows we give your. I've seen it. Maybe it's just me. I don't know...it probably is. Who listens to a scrawny little thing like me anyway?"

A small chirp came from the cage.

Hiccup smiled a little.

"Guess it isn't me. Thanks for listening to my mini midnight rant...dragon. You don't have a name so...goodnight, I guess...?"

And with that, Hiccup left the Nadder and walked to his house, leaving a girl with her companion watching from a small distance away, contemplating on what they should do next.

Yes, this girl knew what to do.

"This might be easier than I thought Cloudjumper"

"I am going to laugh when he runs away and you are burnt at stake"

"You'll be with me you stupid reptile"

"Shut it human"

A small smile.

A big plan.

First step: Get the boy.

**AN: BEWARE! I CREATED AN OC. Not really, she's sorta a mashup of Valka, Anna, Elsa and Merida. A bit of Rapunzel thrown in there. So yeahh...I really don't expect anyone to follow this, it's simply for fun. So...yeah! It's a really short chapter and I don't have an excuse. Sorry. And yes, Cloudjumper is Thydra's dragon. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT.**

**Until next time!**

**ɑɩɪʋɛ-ɪɳ-ʊʂ**


	2. The Dragon Lady

Fanfiction - By Your Side Chapter 2

**AN: Well, 6 favs and 6 follows? Thanks heaps guys! And...to the next chapter...**

The next day, of course, was dragon training. Learning to kill dragons. Killing dragons. Yeah, something Hiccup knew he couldn't do. Yet, he still had to go through it along with his long time crush, nerdy dragon friend, obnoxious cousin and murderous twins._ How fun. _That's what Hiccup was thinking as he entered the ring.

The others were obviously talking about burns, scars and other useless things like that. Hiccup, of course, had to say something.

"Yeah no kidding right? Pain. Love it"

The group's response? Just wondering why Hiccup was ever allowed to train.

This didn't really darken Hiccup's mood. He was reluctant to attend after the incident with the Night Fury and the Deadly Nadder...but everyone had to go through with training. Nevertheless, Gobber, his father like figure, carried on with the introduction to training.

"Behind these doors are a few of the species you will live to fight, that's if you get past dragon training"

Hiccup just zoned out.

There was no need to listen.

Not until the Gronckle was released from its cage.

It was then Hiccup panicked.

"Rightyo lads. First things first, if you get blasted, you're dead. What's the first thing you need?"

Gobber called out.

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield!"

All the teenagers ran for the shields. Astrid being the first one there, picking up a shield and running. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup doing the same. The twins, however, fought over the last two shields, getting a shot from the Gronckle which missed.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're out"

Called Gobber.

"Every dragon has its shot limit. How many shots does a Gronckle have?"

"A million?!"

"No, it's six"

Fishlegs half yelled at Snotlout.

Almost straight away, the pair was shot out, leaving Hiccup and Astrid on the sidelines.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope. Just you"

Was the reply from Astrid before she sprinted away, leaving the Gronckle shot for Hiccup.

The shot destroyed the shield, leaving Hiccup to run after it. The Gronckle followed, blasting just above Hiccup's head.

One more shot.

Hiccup, tripped and fell trying to grab his shield which ended up with him being cornered by the Gronckle. It opened its mouth. The death shot never came.

"That's six. Now go back to bed you overgrown sausage"

Gobber growled at the Gronckle who was now back in its cage. Gobber gave a disappointed look to Hiccup.

"What you squirmy youngsters should remember is that a dragon _always_ goes for the kill"

* * *

"So why didn't you?"

Hiccup mused to himself.

In front of him was the ropes that held down a Night Fury not too long ago. In fact, it was yesterday that he was standing here over that dragon, poised and ready to kill it...but the gods thought differently.

Oh yes, this boy had a much more colourful future.

Starting now.

"You couldn't kill it"

Came a feminine voice.

Hiccup stood up abruptly, grabbing his knife he held in his belt defensively. Cleary shaking and looking for the source of the voice.

"And who are you...?"

Hiccup called out.

"It doesn't matter. You couldn't kill the Night Fury, correct?"

Hiccup was silent.

"Answer me young boy"

Hiccup, surprisingly, growled.

"I am NOT a young boy"

"Then answer me"

"Yes"

The figure in the shadows smiled under her mask.

"Now can you show yourself?"

"Lower the knife"

Hiccup obeyed, lowering his only defence to the ground.

"You are such a stupid boy"

The voice called.

Hiccup's face was a picture of terror.

Emerging from the shadows, came a dragon he had never actually seen before. Yes, it was in the Book of Dragons, but this type had never raided Berk. It was a sunset coloured Stormcutter.

"You're...a dragon?"

Laughing came from behind him. He turned to see a masked figure. She carried a staff and a shield. Her clothing was almost pure armour, a belt at her waist and pieces of cloth that fell from it. The mask was like horns all over. The costume, overall, was brown with splashes of colour everywhere. This girl was no taller than Hiccup, however, she certainly had more guts than him. At the same time though, who didn't? Answer that question yourself fellow readers.

"Do I look like a dragon?"

The girl spoke softly.

"In a way you do..."

Hiccup could almost see the girl smiling beneath that mask.

"You couldn't kill that Night Fury..."

"What is it with you and me not killing a Night Fury? How do you even know? Are you from the village? Did my dad send you?"

The girl made a motion with her staff for Hiccup to follow. Reluctantly, he did, otherwise he was to face a Stormcutter that didn't look like it was in the best mood.

Following the girl to a small cove, she hopped down the cliff-like surface, using her staff and shield to get down. Hiccup, on the other hand, clumsily fell down, landing himself at the girl's feet.

"Alright so what now lady?"

Instead of a response from the girl, he got a series of growls from the Stormcutter.

"Oh shut it already Cloudjumper"

Cloudjumper?

She named her dragon?

Finding his feet and pushing himself up, Hiccup turned and looked at the masked figure.

"What now?"

His question was answered by a familiar black dragon giving a small roar nearby. Whipping his head around, he saw something he thought he'd never see again. _That Night Fury_.

"You two have a connection"

Hiccup smacked his head.

"Can you just answer some of my questions already? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to keep this a secret"

Was the firm response he got.

Hiccup felt as if the world was on his shoulders.

Okay.

Too much information in one day.

"I know it's a lot to handle, just...hear me out, okay?"

The figure sat in front of him and used her staff to motion for Hiccup to do the same.

"You and your village fight with the dragons, correct?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I want you to look after this dragon and fix his tail"

Hiccup frowned and looked over to the Night Fury, to find that the dragon was almost looking over his shoulder at the 'dragon lady'. Startled, he shrieked, receiving a sound that he believed was a laugh from the dragon.

"There's nothing wrong with him"

"Then how come he hasn't just flown out of this cove and back to wherever he came from?"

Silence.

The dragon lady spoke again.

"So let me rephrase that"

Nodding to the black dragon, he whacked Hiccup across the head with his tail...which half of it had been ripped off. Hiccup stared at it in disbelief.

"Look after this dragon and fix his tail"

Hiccup looked at the dragon lady before nodding slowly.

"You know I could probably be killed for this?"

"You can't kill a dragon anyway. I've seen you try"

Hiccup raised his eyebrow at the dragon lady.

"Alright then. Why though?"

He questioned.

"Peace between dragons and Vikings. If I can live in harmony with them, so can you"

Hiccup looked at the dragon lady before turning away and sighing.

_What the hell are you getting into boy?_

"The name's Hiccup"

He waited for a burst of laughter.

Nothing.

"Hey usually-"

Then the dragon lady cracked up laughing.

"And there's the laughter"

Hiccup muttered before facing the dragon lady who was clutching her stomach in laughter.

He simply waited for her to stop.

Which she did after Cloudjumper walked over, took the mask in his mouth and pulled it off. The girl yelled at the Stormcutter to no avail. The dragon was too tall for her to reach it, and using her staff would rip the mask. She wasn't getting it back.

Guiltily looking at Hiccup, she started playing with the leather on her wrists.

"Sorry"

"Doesn't matter. It happens all the time"

The dragon lady, whom he could now see properly was quite different indeed. He look to be his age, her skin was slightly tan, hair dark brown with gold streaks and eyes the colour of the sky mixed with the colour of the forest.

"Thydra. I'm a dragon rider"

Hiccup smiled.

"Next time, just show your face and I might trust you more"

The Night Fury behind him nosed his hand, clearly looking for food.

"You better feed him. He can't hunt properly"

Hiccup looked up at Thydra with a tired face.

"Fine oh great and powerful dragon master"

Thydra smiled at Hiccup before grabbing her mask of Cloudjumper and giving him a good talk about respect.

Hiccup was off fishing while all that conflict between Thydra and Cloudjumper was happening. It was then the black dragon pushed him into the water.

Hiccup scowled at the dragon and splashed him back. The two had a mini water fight, the Night Fury clearly winning. Of course, if you were a dragon, wings would come in handy for drowning humans.

The two stopped trying to drench each other when Hiccup accidentally caught a fish. By that, I mean the fish jumped into his arms. Throwing the fish to the dragon, he watched the Night Fury gobble the fish and then retract his teeth.

"T-Toothless? I could've sworn you didn't have teeth...what?"

"Night Furys have retractable teeth. Quite cool actually"

Hiccup turned to see Thydra holding a soggy mask. That's gonna take while to clean out.

"You named him yet?"

"Named him? Don't dragons have names?"

"Usually, but they never stick in a pack"

Hiccup looked at the black dragon for a minute. The Night Fury bounded around and under Cloudjumper's wing. Cloudjumper did not approve. Especially with a dragon almost have his height.

"Toothless"

"What is with you humans-Vikings, whatever you are...and names?"

"It's supposed to scare off trolls"

Hiccup replied sarcastically. The pair ended up laughing.

This was the start of their friendship.

**AN: So...I don't know. Please note, their friendship isn't totally established yet, and it is younger Hiccup here...if you didn't know. **

**Until next time! **

**ɑɩɪʋɛ-ɪɳ-ʊʂ**


	3. Small Realisations

**AN: Hello readers! And here's another chapterrrr**

All the teens from Dragon Training were in the hall discussing the day's events. Astrid was silently sitting, not saying anything unless it was an answer to Gobber's questions. Snotlout was trying to impress Astrid, Fishlegs was discussing dragon types, the twins were fighting and Hiccup, of course, was no where to be found.

"Snotlout, where did you go wrong?"

Gobber asked.

"The dragon got in my way"

Astrid sighed and placed her face in her hands.

"Really?"

She muttered to herself. It was then, a certain person walked in, dripping wet of course. There was a storm outside, so it's all explained. Deciding to change the subject from Snotlout, to her, she spoke up.

"My roll was sloppy. I wasn't fast enough and almost tripped"

"No way Astrid! That roll was so...you!"

Snolout exclaimed, trying to capture Astrid's attention. Again.

"No Astrid's right. You have to be hard on yourselves"

Gobber commented as Hiccup walked passed. Snotlout moved over, making sure Hiccup knew he wasn't wanted. Hiccup simply grabbed his food and drink, made his way to another table and sat down.

"The Dragon Manual"

Hiccup perked his head up as Gobber threw a book down in the middle of the teens' table.

"All the information we need on every dragon we know of"

Gobber paused as a rumble passed overhead.

"Study up. No dragon raids tonight"

He said as he walked off.

"Wait, you mean read?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and waited until all the teens left, except for Astrid. Hiccup looked down at his empty plate. Well, he didn't need to read the manual did he?

_Let me rephrase that. Look after this dragon and fix his tail. _

Hiccup sighed. He said he would, and Hiccup was usually a man of his word. The deal he made with his dad wasn't one that would last. Hiccup already broke it, but what did he prefer? Trying to bring peace to the village, or killing dragons and keep the war going? Clearly the first one.

"If I'm going to do what I said I'd do, I guess I need to learn as much about dragons as possible"

Hiccup muttered to himself.

"Why do YOU out of all people need to learn about dragons?"

Hiccup jumped at the sound of Astrid's voice.

Think fast Hiccup.

"My dad wants me to be the top of dragon training. I want to at least get through it, so I guess learning about dragons might help me a little"

Astrid raised an eyebrow at the talking fish bone before nodding.

"Fair enough. You won't be the top though, you know that"

"Yeah. I've known from the start, I mean, someone like me winning the honour of killing the Monstrous Nightmare?"

Hiccup sighed and looked at his empty plate again.

"You never know, you could get to the top"

Astrid whispered. Hiccup looked at her pale blue eyes.

_He just had to have as his crush, didn't he?_

"If I did, my dad might actually see me as his son"

Astrid smiled one of her rare and beautiful smiles.

"Well, here's the book. You also might want to dry off...getting the book wet isn't the best idea. See you tomorrow"

She said before waving and walking off. Hiccup smiled to himself. That's a first. Astrid talking to him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hiccup was dry and sitting in front of the fire in his house with The Book of Dragons in his lap.

Please note dear readers, it was labelled The Book of Dragons, but most Vikings simply call it the Dragon Manual.

Hiccup fumbled with his fur vest, taking it off and leaving him nice and warm in front of the fire. Running his hand over the cover, Hiccup opened The Book of Dragons.

"The Dragon Manual"

He spoke softly into the fire.

The first page was contents. Strike Class? Fear Class?

Clearly having no idea where the Night Fury was, Hiccup leafed through every page.

"Scaldron, Zippleback, Gronckle"

Turning each page, he saw more and more dragons. Each page had one reoccurring sentence; 'kill on sight'.

"Changewing, Nadder, Thunderdrum"

The words seemed to dance along the pages and the fire seemed to reach out to touch Hiccup's fingers more and more each time he turned a page.

"Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Whispering Death"

The next page he turned was the the one he was searching for. It was then a big blast of lightning hit a tree that looked it was almost right next to his window. Hiccup jumped and ran to look out the window, the tree had thankfully not caught fire. Sitting down and returning to the book.

"Night Fury"

He whispered.

The page was almost completed blank.

"Size: unknown. Speed: unknown. The unholy offering of lightning and death itself"

Hiccup pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned on the chair that was behind him.

"The only chance you have is to run and hide and pray it does not find you"

Hiccup turned to his vest and grabbed his notebook from the pocket inside it. Opening up to a sketch he got of Toothless before leaving the cove, he placed the sketch over the book.

"There can't be just this"

Hiccup asked the book, rather annoyingly.

"I know no one has killed a Night Fury, but is this seriously it?"

Turning the page, he came across another dragon that caught his eye.

The Stormcutter.

There was a drawing of the reptile, but it looked very rough...as if the artist was going off memory.

"Size: large. Speed: unknown. This dragon has razor sharp claws that can slice through a Viking without staggering on bones. It's four wings give it extra power while flying and it has the fastest dive known to Vikings. This dragon is deadly, its fire being one of the hottest kinds. Kill on sight"

Hiccup sighed.

He looked the drawing.

This wasn't the dragon he saw at the cove. This wasn't him at all. This was a menacing killer. Cloudjumper wasn't.

Hiccup ran his hands through his hair, put his notebook back in his vest pocket and closed The Book of Dragons.

Sleep was the best thing for him now.

* * *

"...so he shot you down?"

Thydra asked the Night Fury. It was a few hours off sunrise and Thydra had spent the last night chatting away with who was now known as Toothless.

"Yes. I don't believe he meant to hurt my tail though, and he did let me go...so I'd almost call it even"

Toothless placed his head in Thydra's lap, slightly rubbing at her waist.

"I swear, the next time I see him, he won't know what hit him"

Thydra face was full of anger. Cloudjumper, who was not too far off, grumbled over to the pair.

"Would you just give the human boy a break?"

"For goodness sake Cloudjumper! He can't just shoot down a Night Fury, hurt it and just expect everything to be fine. There is a price that needs to be paid"

Cloudjumper growled and drove his face into the dirt. You could say he was face palming himself.

"We came here to change the minds of the villagers and to gain their help for later on. How do you expect to change their minds if you can't change your own?"

Silence.

"Cloudjumper is right Thydra. You're trying to convince Hiccup that we aren't as bad as what they say, but can you try to look at it from his point of view?"

Silence.

Cloudjumper walked up behind Thydra and curled up around both her and Toothless.

"I'm not saying we should give up on this altogether, I'm saying you should keep your temper in check and let what they are doing to the others go"

Thydra turned from scratching Toothless behind the ears to glaring at Cloudjumper.

"Let what they are doing to the others go? They killing them you mindless beast!"

"So you're letting that get in your way of helping both the Vikings and the dragons?"

Thydra dropped her head in defeat and returned to scratching Toothless behind the ear.

"Don't do this just for the dragons, the humans need their eyes widened too"

Cloudjumper spoke softly.

Toothless opened up his eyes, raised his head to look at both the Stormcutter and his rider.

"Open our eyes?"

"Yes, you all think that the Vikings are threats and you need food...so what other explanation is there?"

Toothless sighed and turned his head.

"There's the queen"

"What?"

Both the dragon and human questioned at the same time.

**AN: Well, well...I'm surprised how fast I updated! And yes, Astrid is a bit OOC but I plan for her to be like that. This is an AU after all. So...nothing much to say. Thanks for the favourites and follows! **

**Until next time!**

**ɑɩɪʋɛ-ɪɳ-ʊʂ**


	4. Little Talks

**AN: Hello againnnn! And here's another chapterrrr, and yes, I was listening to 'Little Talks' while writing this. **

"So I noticed that the book had nothing on Night Furies, so is there like a Night Fury or a...Night Fury pamphlet?"

Hiccup's axe was blown off the stick it was on by a blast of the Nadder's fire.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!"

Hiccup panicked as that Nadder bounded up to him, jumping away, he joined Snotlout and Astrid.

"Nadders are fast and quick on their feet. You're job is to be quicker and lighter"

The Nadder sat atop one of the fences that made the arena a maze, staring down at Fishlegs before lifting its tail up and firing spikes at him. Fishlegs lifted his shield and screamed. The spikes didn't hit him.

"I'm really starting to question your teaching methods!"

Fishlegs yelled just as the Nadder jumped down into the maze.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one"

Called Gobber as the twins ran around the corner to face the Nadder. The twins stood directly in front of the Nadder, which turned out to be its blind spot.

"Ugh, do you ever bathe?"

Ruffnut asked her twin rather annoyingly.

"If you don't like it, find your own blind spot"

"How about I give you one!"

The twins argued which of course got attention from the Nadder. It turned its head, saw the twins and tried incinerating them. Thankfully, Ruffnut got out of the way and pulled her brother along with her.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much"

Gobber yelled from top of the arena.

Hiccup, no longer running with Snotlout and Astrid, tried taking up the opportunity to talk about Night Furys. Again.

"Um, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one has ever met one or lived to tell the tale. NOW GET IN THERE"

Hiccup grumbled to himself but still did what his teacher said.

"Hiccup! Get down!"

Hiccup turned to see Astrid beckoning for him to get down. Well, of course she would be.

Hiccup, doing as he was told, crouched down behind Snotlout who was behind Astrid. Astrid turned her head around the corner, ran out and rolled to get past the Nadder's sight. Snotlout did the same. Hiccup tried, but of course, he couldn't get it. The Nadder saw Hiccup, lunged at him and barely missed slicing him to pieces. Astrid had her shield into the Nadder's head, drawing the attention to her. Armed with just her axe, she lead the Nadder away from Hiccup.

"Astrid what the hell are you doing?"

Came the question from Snotlout.

"We're a team! Even if it means saving Hiccup's sorry behind!"

Hiccup stared at his crush who ran around the corner of the maze.

Hiccup didn't realise he was staring off into space until he heard Astrid scream his name. Looking to the source, he saw Astrid jumping of the top of one of the fences and onto him. The Nadder was caught under one of the fences and Hiccup was caught underneath Astrid. Her axe was planted in his shield.

"Let go of your shield"

"Wh-"

"Just do it!"

Hiccup let go of his shield and watched the blonde hair girl run around to the back of the Nadder who had just freed itself from wreckage of the fences. The first thing it saw was Hiccup. Before Hiccup even knew what was happening, he was caught under the claws of the Nadder. Looking into its eyes, he saw Thydra. The dragon lady.

_If I can live in harmony with them, so can you. _

Thydra's voice ran throughout his head, bouncing off invisible walls and echoing through his mind.

"Hey there"

The Nadder perked it's head to the side.

"I know you. We had a little talk not too long ago"

Hiccup whispered so that only the dragon could hear him.

"You're not the killers we say you are"

Placing both hands on the Nadder's claws, Hiccup pushed at the foot of the Nadder and the Nadder lifted its foot off Hiccup.

Before Hiccup could do anything more, an axe stuck in a shield hit the left leg of the Nadder. The Nadder whimpered and hobbles away from Hiccup. Hiccup, of course, came face to face with an angry Snotlout.

Hiccup's face fell.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

"No, it's just-"

Hiccup started before he was cut off.

"Our parents war is going to become ours sooner or later. It's time you figured out which side you're on"

"It's not your place to discipline him Snotlout"

Came the voice of Astrid. She strode over to Snotlout and yanked her axe...? Yes, it was her axe. She took it from Snotlout, giving him a deathly glare while doing so.

"All of you, shut it. We meet at the lookout tonight"

* * *

The cove was deathly silent and neither the dragons nor Thydra were to be seen.

Hiccup, carrying a bag full of fish on his back, crept into the cove.

"Uh, hello?"

No response.

"T-Toothless? Cloudjumper?"

Still no response.

"Anyone...?"

Just as the words escaped his lips, a familiar black snout poked him from behind.

"Ah! Toothless don't...do that...where's Thydra?"

Toothless point his nose towards the sky. Thydra and Cloudjumper had gone fishing...or flying. He didn't know.

"Oh well, more for you then"

Taking the bag off his back and placing it in front of Toothless, he pushed it over, contents spilling everywhere. Toothless gladly dove into the stack of fish, only to recoil against one of the rocks. He was hissing at the bag, which made Hiccup curious.

"Ah, there's only fish in here..."

The dragon growled at Hiccup, as if to say there wasn't just fish.

"Well, if you don't want to eat, that's fine by me"

It was then that a certain dragon returned to the cove, it's four wings beating nightly as it gently lowered itself to the ground.

Hiccup gasped at the sight he was watching. A human was actually _riding_ a dragon. Riding a dragon. Riding a freaking dragon. Hiccup smiled one of his wry smiles at the pair. The rider was carrying her staff and shield. She was not sitting on the dragon, but standing upon it. He may not trust this girl, but boy, what he would give to be as badass as she was.

The rider, jumped off, took off her mask and glared her dangerous turquoise eyes at soft forest ones. Hiccup just looked at her with a questioning face.

"Only Typhoomerangs eat eels, don't you know anything?"

Hiccup's expression didn't change.

"For goodness sakes!"

The girl walked over to the pile of fish and pulled out a rather large black and yellow eel. Both dragons, and the girl herself surprisingly, hissed and growled at the animal.

"Oh..."

Was the young Viking's reply.

"You Vikings know nothing about dragons, do you?"

Thydra asked with acid in her voice as she threw the dead eel behind a few rocks.

"Well, we know enough to kill them"

Toothless, who was standing behind Hiccup, whacked him across the back of the head with his tail. Hiccup glared at the Night Fury and started to complain to Thydra about dragons having no respect. Thydra simply laughed it off.

_He'll learn. _

Is what she told herself. And with that thought, she walked off to the other side of the cove. The pair needed some bonding time and she needed a good talk with Cloudjumper.

* * *

"You know, you're going to have to start trusting him more"

Cloudjumper hissed. He was clearly still not very happy about Thydra's choice for stopping the war.

"I trust him enough. He's already made so much progress in the relationship between him and the Nig- I mean, Toothless"

"You need to trust him to take matters of the village into his own hands for the while instead of watching it every five minutes. Why couldn't you have picked that blonde haired maiden?"

Thydra, who was removing her 'mysterious dragon rider' armour, tore off her shoe and threw it at the dragon's face.

"Hey!"

"You know just as well as me that she would've killed us both within seconds of seeing us. This boy at least had the thought to listen to us because he can't kill dragons AND he knows what's good for his village"

Thydra's glare dropped as she gave Cloudjumper a disappointed look. She walked over in silence to the dragon, picked up her shoe, put it on and sat down on a rock looking over at the other side of the cove. She removed the last piece of her armour, leaving her in a tunic, layered pants and the side skirt she always wore.

"This boy is our only hope Cloudjumper"

She spoke softly, a hint of sadness tearing at her voice. It was true.

"He can bring peace everywhere. Not only does he basically have no choice now, but he could hold the key to stopping..."

Thydra sighed and began playing with the tips of her brown hair. Well, brown hair with gold streaks.

Cloudjumper walked over and sat just behind Thydra, his size blocking the increasing cold wind and his colour beginning to blend in with the sky.

The pair observed the other two boys over the water. Toothless had drawn a squiggle drawing, it seemed, and Hiccup was walking through the blank spaces. He kept walking and spinning around until his back was against the Night Fury. Hiccup timidly looked up at the dragon, reached out his hand, turned away and waited. This was the moment for Toothless to trust a human that lived with dragon killers, that wanted his head on a stand. Hesitation clawed at the expression in the dragon's face before he pressed his snout to Hiccup's hand.

The pair was building up their trust.

"This boy is not a Viking Thydra"

Cloudjumper whispered while watching the pair play tag.

"You may have chosen the right one"

Thydra looked up at the Stormcutter with sad eyes.

"I hope like hell I did"

**AN: Bleep. I GOT A REVIEW! (Mexican dance) Not much to say here...If anyone asks, no, I am not planning to murder everyone in this fic. Yet. **

**Until next time!**

**ɑɩɪʋɛ-ɪɳ-ʊʂ**


	5. AN Note

**Okay so I lost all the work I had done on this story. Twice.**

**I will be updating soon, I just need to get the frustration out of me and the writers block too.**

**Hehe, sorry.**


	6. Another AN

**Okay **

**1\. Major writers block**

**2\. Exams**

**3\. ****Procrastination**

**I PROMISE I'LL GET BACK TO YOU GUYS **

**I LOVE YOU ALL :)**


End file.
